Todo
by Nekiiito
Summary: Trato de observarle con un cariño especial, y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, se deleitan, se descubren y desnudan, lo que me rodea se convierte en nada, porque él se transforma en mi todo.


**Todo**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes no me corresponden, puesto que fueron creados por JK Rowling.<strong>

**El ambiente de este Drabble tampoco me pertenece, debido a que fue una de las escenas eliminadas de la primera parte de la última película. Mas los pensamientos que se desarrollan, sí fueron formulados por mi cabeza **_**Ronmione**_** C:**

* * *

><p><em>Trato de observarle con un cariño especial, y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, se deleitan, se descubren y desnudan, lo que me rodea se convierte en nada, porque él se transforma en mi <em>_todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: <strong>los diálogos (no frases u oraciones dentro de un párrafo), son totalmente iguales a los de la escena en la película. Como no son míos, estos se encuentran en _cursiva_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

Mentiría si dijera que sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo llevábamos ocultándonos.

Trataba de decirles a ellos que _sí_, un par de días, después la cuenta se agrupaba en semanas. Pero en mi cabeza, el tiempo, los días, horas, minutos, se transformaban en un círculo de inseguridad.

Huíamos cuando no éramos los _malos del guión_. Buscábamos al mal, mientras este de alguna u otra manera, permanecía junto a nosotros.

Dormíamos, pero nunca lo hacíamos los tres al mismo tiempo. Siempre teníamos que cuidarnos el sueño, porque en cualquier instante, la vida se nos podía escapar de nuestro cuerpo.

Y hoy era una de esas tardes donde tratábamos de recuperar parte de nuestra libertad.

Querer estar al aire libre, mirando lo poco y nada que teníamos alrededor. Querer descansar de espíritu. Inhalar aire y soltarlo con algo de ruido, sin temer a represarías.

Ron estaba a la orilla de un lago.

Trataba de sintonizar la radio, pero no encontraba la señal que deseábamos oír. Lanzaba piedras y estas sobrevolaban el agua salpicando a su alrededor, perdiéndose luego entre las aguas.

Le observaba desde lejos junto a Harry, que perdía su vista una y otra vez en aquel trozo de espejo. Yo volvía a suspirar, y trataba de imaginarme la sonrisa que debiese de tener Ron en este momento. Se le veía feliz.

—Deberías estar _allá_ —comentó Harry, poniéndose de pie. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero en mi afán de ocultar lo que era _obvio para muchos_, me hice la desentendida.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Claro que lo sabes. Eres Hermione Granger —agregó sonriendo, adentrándose a nuestra carpa.

Todos teníamos la palabra _muerte_ tatuada en nuestra piel. Dolía de forma silenciosa y asfixiante, porque era tan inseguro nuestro camino, como el destino de los dientes de león danzando en el cielo.

Y si mañana mismo, o dentro de unos momentos pudiese morir, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que me regalaba la vida ahora.

Estaría con él, aunque fuese sin palabras. Estaría con él, junto a mi corazón.

Traté de caminar en silencio por el sendero de piedrecillas, mas estas delataron mi acercamiento hacia su cuerpo. Le sonreí, y Ron me contestó de la misma manera. Tomó una de las piedras, se agachó y lanzó esta hacia el lago. Revotó muchas veces y se perdió después.

—_La clave es, cuanto más plana sea, mejor_ —comentó con una sonrisa. Yo seguía sin hablar—. _Prueba con esta... muy bien _—iba relatando, mientras adoptaba la forma para volver a lanzar la piedra—, _te agachas un poco y giras la muñeca._

Lo hizo excelente. Pero más allá de cautivarme su desplante, era su ánimo, su temple, su energía limpia y pura la que me llenaba aún más de alegría, bombeando con energía la sangre por todo mi cuerpo.

— _¡Vaya, qué bueno eres! _—expresé. Mi entusiasmo no pudo contenerse en mí, y sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían un poco. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue agarrar cualquier piedra y lanzarla sin gracia alguna hacia el lago—. _¿Algo así?_ —pregunté para aliviar mi tensión. Había realizado un lanzamiento horrible.

Él hizo un gracioso sonido con su voz, y débilmente susurró un _no_. Me dejó espacio para que pudiese hacer otro lanzamiento, que resultó de igual forma fallido.

—_Agáchate_ —susurró tras de mí, poniendo sus manos en mis brazos. No hacía frío en el sitio que nos encontrábamos. La temperatura ambiente era la ideal, pero un escalofrío se adueñó de mí, y sentía que mis piernas iban a flaquear en cualquier instante. Lentamente su mano derecha recorrió parte de mi brazo, sentía y me daba cuenta con cuanta delicadeza su mano recorría mi extremidad, _o quizás era yo la que fantaseaba sus caricias gráciles y tiernas_. Me daba lo mismo, mis ojos se cerraron—. _Subes este brazo y luego..._ —su mano apretó suavemente mi muñeca y la dobló para que junto a él, lanzara la piedra al lago.

—_Dos _—dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—_Está bien, ¿no?_ —pregunté, mientras Ron se aventuraba a buscar otra víctima para hundirla en el lago. Yo también me agaché a buscar una piedra. Me animó otra vez con sus ojos para que lanzara—. _O sea que hago..._ —hablé, mientras la lanzaba. Poco artístico. Suspiré algo frustrada, lanzar piedras no era mi fuerte, _si lo hacía sola_.

—_Vas mejorando_ —él recogió otra piedra y la electricidad volvió a mi anatomía. Sus brazos estaban nuevamente cuidando los míos, sus instrucciones chocaban en mi nuca, si hasta podía escuchar latir su corazón—. _No estuvo nada de mal, salpicó tres veces._

Me pregunto cómo sigo sin decirle algo más allá de lo corriente. Si yo sé que mis sentimientos son obvios. No le miro como si fuese una persona común, como si fuese un amigo o amiga. Le miro con amor. Mi sonrisa lleva mucho más allá que una simple expresión. En ella van todas las palabras que todavía no pueden salir de mi boca. Trato de observarle con un cariño especial, y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, se deleitan, se descubren y desnudan. Lo que me rodea se convierte en nada, porque él se transforma en mi _todo._

—_Intenta bajar un poco más… _—su voz sella mis pensamientos. Le veo lanzar otra piedra, y yo decido imitarle. Sigo todos sus pasos con lentitud, porque remonto en mi memoria sus indicaciones. Me deleito con su voz en mis recuerdos— _y gira la muñeca… sí… eso es…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vaniwis! Este Drabble está dedicado para ti ^^. Muchísimas gracias pequeña por leer mis historias, por animarme, y demostrar ese entusiasmo tan particular :3. Espero que este regalito te haya gustado (:

Muchas gracias a ti también, que estás leyendo esta nota de autor. Espero de todo corazón que este pequeño escrito te haya sacado alguna sonrisita.

En noviembre del año pasado, más menos a la semana de haber sido estrenada la primera parte de la última película, _tuve_ que escribir acerca del baile de Harry y Hermione (Puesto que amé la relación de _hermanos_ que se vio en esa escena *-*). Una de las chicas que comentó, me sugirió que escribiese acerca de la escena del piano entre Ron y Hermione (que la amé con todo mi corazón), y en esa ocasión, también me comentaron que por qué no escribía acerca de esta escena eliminada… y aquí estoy otra vez.

Creo que la última película será mi favorita… y es que… adoro con todo mi corazón esta pareja ;_; ok, dejaré de escribir cosas bobas.

Para quienes quieran leer mis shots y fics de Harry Potter, pueden visitar mi perfil :3

Para quienes quieran conocerme más, y posiblemente formar una linda amistad, pueden visitar mi perfil :3

Así de fácil ^^

Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo en **Breaking Rules** :D


End file.
